1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element for anchoring in a borehole with a hardenable compound and having a shaft extending along a longitudinal axis and a mixing element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For chemical anchoring of a fastening element such as anchor rod, threaded rod, threaded sleeve, screw anchor, or reinforcement bar in a substrate such as a constructional component or a workpiece, a borehole is produced, cleaned, and filled with a hardenable compound which advantageously includes multiple components, e.g., a two-component mortar compound. The fastening element is then set in the filled borehole. After the compound hardens, the fastening element has high load values. Unlike mechanically anchored fastening elements, fastening elements of the kind described above are anchored in the substrate without expansion forces so that there is the possibility of small edge distances and axial distances of the anchored fastening element in the substrate. Mounting parts are secured to the substrate, for example, by nuts, at the free end of the fastening element anchored in the substrate.
EP 0 150 555 A1 discloses a fastening element with a mixing knife that forms a mixing element. The fastening element is introduced into a borehole outfitted with a cartridge. When the fastening element is screwed in, e.g., with a rotary driving device, the cartridge is destroyed and the components of the hardenable, multi-component compound are mixed together.
As was stated, for example, in DE 34 42 383 A1, it was considered essential in technical circles up until now to clean the borehole prior to introducing the hardenable multi-component compound, which represents a substantial expenditure for producing the attachments, particularly for series applications.